


Feel the Burn

by Wings_Landing



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1xR - Freeform, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lemon, Roleplay, Sex, Vaginal Sex, otp, read at your own discretion.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing/pseuds/Wings_Landing
Summary: A new kind of workout. For Church of Lemons 2021 - read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	Feel the Burn

Preventer Special Agent Heero Yuy  
July 15, A.C. 200  
Agent Status: Alive, Married, Active Duty, Security Detail  
Mission: Classified  
Mission Status: Complete

* * *

As the ship taxied towards the spaceport, Heero glanced through the window to gaze outside and sighed. He finally made it to Earth. He was home; well, almost.

 _Relena._ Briefly closing his eyes, he imagined her at the bottom of the stairs to welcome him back as she so often did. However, he snuck a peek at her schedule earlier today and knew she should be finishing a meeting right about now. Smirking, he thought about what he would do when he did see her.

Opening his eyes once more, he gazed back outside. Daylight had begun to fade as streams of orange and purple filtered through the white cotton clouds. He never truly appreciated the beauty of Earth until she taught him to value his own existence.

Heero hoped he could make it home before dark, but at this rate, he wouldn't be there for at least another hour. Sighing once more, he swallowed his frustration. The mission had taken much longer than expected, leaving him "imprisoned" with his idiot friend for far too long. In fact, he could still hear Duo talking incessantly in the background, much like he had the entire mission. Thankfully, over the years he had developed a talent for ignoring his friend. While he didn't care for Duo's verbosity, he genuinely appreciated his friendship. He was his wing man and without his help, he and Relena may not be together.

Heero escaped the confines of the tight Preventer shuttle quarters, strode to the waiting black sedan, and hopped in. Unfortunately, the former Deathscythe pilot plopped down right next to him, still yapping away on his cell phone about God only knows what. Heero had been tempted on more than one occasion over the past month to silence him once and for all. Alas, his promise to _her_ always prevented him from initiating that particular mission.

Thankfully they arrived at Preventer Headquarters within minutes, where they headed directly for the locker room. He was that much closer to being rid of him and seeing _her_. Dropping his duffle on the bench, Heero released a long breath. The reconnaissance assignment on the lunar base unexpectedly turned into an undercover operation, but with the revolutionaries captured, he could finally return to _her_.

His ears perked up at the sound of his name, and he turned towards his comrade.

"I'm talking to Hilde," Duo mouthed as he paced back and forth on the subway tiled floor.

Heero was tempted to grab his phone, along with his friend's head, and smash them into the wall nearby; instead, Heero refocused his thoughts back to her. However, despite his best efforts to drown out his friend, Duo, was somehow louder than ever. As the perfect soldier casually put his gear away in his locker, he became more attuned to his friend's private conversation than he should have been.

"Oh, you've been a baaaaad girl. Daddy's gonna punish you when he gets home," Duo vowed.

The former Deathscythe pilot smacked Heero clear on the shoulder and gave it a firm shake. Heero shot Duo a questioning look, to which his friend simply replied with his classic mischievous wink and continued explaining his explicit punishment over the phone. Much to Heero's disgust, he observed his co-pilot thrust his hips in an apparent unspoken message, bragging he was going to get laid tonight. Restraining himself from retrieving his 9mm from its holster, he instead checked his phone. It was nearly 1900 hours, and the mere thought of _her_ made him smile.

"I saw that," Duo nudged him, holding the phone away from his ear so Hilde wouldn't hear he was still in the company of others.

Heero's eyes cut to him, and he glared. Duo hastily retreated, then continued to elaborate on his methods of punishment. Heero stopped listening. Hilde was Relena's best friend, and it made him shudder to think of her in _that_ way. Despite being repulsed by the erotic banter, Heero found himself intrigued nonetheless. It reminded him of the fact that he hadn't seen or talked to his wife for almost a month. Still holding his cell, he contemplated calling her, missing her voice. He almost dialed her number but instead chose to surprise her by driving straight home. _She should be home by now._

Hopping in his prized possession, a refurbished Aston Martin Vantage Volante with a V8 engine, he ignored the speed limit and raced home to see his wife. He was thankful he was not often required to leave her, but this mission needed his particular skill set. He didn't like leaving her, or her safety, in the hands of someone else. Though the missions kept him from her physically, it did little to remove her from his thoughts. It never ceased to amaze him how she effortlessly infiltrated his mind and held him hostage, ensnaring him with her beauty and wit.

Over the past two years of marriage, Heero had grown accustomed to her filling him in ways he never imagined. She taught him not only what it meant to be human but how to be himself. It was now a natural occurrence for him to smile and even laugh openly and freely in her presence. Brick by brick, she tore down the walls he had thought to be impenetrable.

She often thanked him for saving her time and time again, but little did she know she had saved him from certain death that fateful day on the beach. He had exhausted all of his oxygen trying to reach the shore when she found him unconscious. If she hadn't removed his helmet when she did, he would surely be dead. No, she was the one who saved him, who kept saving him, breathing life into his otherwise lost soul. And he would spend every waking moment trying to repay her.

Before proposing, he had long decided he didn't deserve her, but he would try his damndest to be the man she deserved. He couldn't wait to show her how much he loved her tonight.

Anticipation flooded his senses as he slowly approached the gated entryway. Lowering his window, he completed the retina scan before quietly driving to their spacious garage, which was always immaculately organized with a collection of cylinders, various tools, and other gadgets for a wide number of uses. Relena gave him free rein to do whatever he desired and encouraged him to play with his toys whenever he wanted. Yet another reason for him to worship her.

After ensuring his machine was secure, he entered their house, purposefully dropping his keys loudly into the ornate ceramic bowl to announce his presence. Typically his wife would be relaxing upstairs in their jacuzzi bathtub at this time, so he expected to hear a splash from her getting out to welcome him. Instead, silence greeted him. Curious and slightly concerned, he began searching the mansion for her. Room by room, he looked for his wife, but she was nowhere in sight.

Perplexed, he whipped out his cell and double-checked the security cameras to see if she came home. Her driver would have notified him if there had been a change in plan. He scrolled through the footage and found her heading down to the basement. _Why would she go down there?_ Shoving the phone back in his jacket, he quietly made his way downstairs and finally found his target. Smirking, he simply watched her, enjoying how her breasts rose and fell with each breath, and waited for her to notice him.

Relena was lying on her back staring at the ceiling, haphazardly sprawled out on their gym floor, practically panting as she angrily mumbled, which Heero guessed had something to do with work. Knowing her, world peace was most likely the culprit of her unrest. She usually took her frustrations out on Heero in the bedroom. He didn't mind; he was always happy to be a stress reliever. She never seemed to mind either. In fact, she told him on more than one occasion how she loved being intimate with him.

Manly pride flooded his being, and he took a few steps forward in hopes of reuniting with her once again. It was only then that Relena realized someone was here. Clearly surprised, she snapped upright and gasped, "Heero! You scared me! What are you doing here?!"

"I live here," he replied.

Relena gave him a pointed look and huffed. "You know what I mean."

It took him two more steps until he was standing next to her. He crouched down so he was at eye level with her. His eyes searched hers, and he was tempted to abort the mission when he saw the invisible daggers in his wife's furrowed eyebrows. However, he wasn't one to give up so easily, especially when it came to her. Sidestepping a potential argument with his clearly agitated wife, Heero murmured, "I missed you." Right before his eyes, he saw Relena's anger melt away. _There_. _Much better_.

"What are you doing?" he asked, then with a smirk added, "in here?"

Her eyes shone with frustration then sparkled when he smiled. He knew how much she enjoyed his teasing. What she didn't realize was just how much he enjoyed it. "Well… I _was_ trying to work out, but as you can see, it's not going very well."

"What were you trying to do? I can help you."

"I was just trying to…" she paused as if thinking, before continuing. "Actually, I don't know what it's called." Heero followed her finger as she pointed to the tricep press down pulley cable machine.

Lending her a hand up, he said, "Show me what you were trying to do, and I'll check your form."

"Soooo you're going to be my personal trainer, huh?" She asked in a cute, innocent way, but then she grimly added, "this better not be like when you taught me how to drive."

To say that was disastrous was the understatement of the century. Their blossoming relationship had nearly ended before it even began.

"No, this won't be anything like that," he replied. At least he hoped not.

Relena studied him a moment like she tended to do when she was unsure about something. Seeing her hesitation, he reassured her. "I promise." He took a step closer, bridging the gap between them as he lowered down to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing her temple. "I guarantee you'll like this a lot better." Hearing her breath catch in her throat gave him the encouragement he needed to make this teacher-student relationship even more enjoyable. With that, he stepped back and discarded his Preventer jacket on the nearby weight rack.

"Alright." She strode over the machine and proceeded to shake out her hands and roll her neck in preparation for what she was about to attempt. She giggled as she playfully exaggerated her movements and, with a confident nod, said, "watch this."

Heero watched as she miserably failed at pulling down the bar and had to bite back a smile. When she attempted the maneuver again, she let out a loud grunt, and Heero couldn't help but laugh.

She joined in with him and jested, "See?! _Clearly,_ something is wrong with the machine. It's not working."

Heero shook his head. "It's you, _not_ the machine."

She gasped and put her hands on her hips in mock offense. The corners of his mouth pulled upwards as he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek before gently moving her aside so he could assume his position in front of the pulley.

"First of all, the weight is much too high for you." Heero pointed to the pin in the 60-pound plate.

"Ohhhh."

He shifted his weight to the side so she could get a better look at the weights. "I'll show you how to do a push-down, then we'll figure out what weight would be best for you."

She nodded and took a few steps back to watch him.

"Okay, so this is called the tricep press down pulley cable machine. It works out your triceps. Do you know where your triceps are?"

Relena looked at him and pursed her lips, then pointed to her bicep. "This one?" Heero was just about to correct her when she continued. "No, no! It's this one!" She gestured to the back of her upper arm. "Right? This is my tricep," she replied, a hint of uncertainty lingered in her voice.

"Yes, that's your tricep." He strode over to her and gave it a few squeezes. "Not much there, though," he goaded.

"Hey!" Relena gave him a playful swat on his arm before he retreated to the machine.

"Just watch me. Make sure to inhale when you extend your forearms, keeping your elbows tucked into your body. Then exhale when you've completed the motion. Breathing is essential." He grasped onto the pulley bar, then pressed down, held it for a moment before bringing it back up.

"Do that again. I want to watch you," she said in a sweet, seductive voice that ignited a flame within him.

Despite wanting to be in charge, he willingly obeyed and performed a full set of push-downs for her. Although he couldn't see her, he could feel the weight of her gaze. Releasing the bar, he stepped back and gestured for her to step forward.

"Let's figure out what weight you should use." Coming up from behind her, he placed a hand on her sylphlike waist and reached around with the other to pull the pin from the 60-pound weight and put it into a 10-pound weight. "Okay, try that." He moved away so he could watch her form, his fingertips still tingling from touching her. She replicated the push-down perfectly. "Great job, that looks good," he said as he watched her complete more reps.

"You mean _I_ look good?" she asked suggestively, her eyebrows dancing.

He smirked and said, " _you_ always look good."

"Good enough to kiss?"

Heero watched as she lightly wiggled her hips, so his attention focused on her ass. His eyes flickered up to her face and watched as she puckered her lips ever so slightly. Tempted, he lowered his lips to hover just above hers, then whispered, "always." Then he captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Want to keep going?" Heero whispered into her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. He heard her breath hitch in her throat, and he grinned, feeling his pulse beginning to race.

She turned to look at him, her cerulean blue eyes flickering with lust as she cooed, "always" right back at him. Cupping her face, he lightly traced her rosy cheek with his thumb. Holding his hand there, she nuzzled into it and purred, "Show me something else, Teacher."

"Hn." Dropping his hand to her waist, he spun her around to face the atlas pulley machine. "Here's your next lesson." From behind her, he lifted her arms so her hands played with his hair. Softly outlining her ribcage, tracing one rib then another, he explained she would be utilizing her serratus anterior muscles in addition to her triceps brachii. After briefly caressing the contours of her breasts, he slowly maneuvered his fingertips to feel her dewy skin on her arms. Kneading her muscles, he enjoyed how she arched her back so her ass rubbed against his manhood and gave him quite a spectacular view of the valley between her breasts.

His love continued to grow for her. Likewise, something else continued to grow; his pants became increasingly tight, and her lessons had only just begun. Shifting ever so slightly, he repositioned to a more comfortable position, though he was still very much restricted.

"Sit," he instructed as he positioned her at the machine, adjusting the weight to something much more reasonable. "Hold onto the bar." He watched as a smile crept onto Relena's features as she grabbed onto the bar. Adjusting her hold slightly, he looked her over once more, then nodded. "Good, now pull down."

She struggled more than he thought she would at that weight, so he leaned forward to lower it further. To tease her and attempt to satisfy his growing need, he cupped her breast and gave it a firm squeeze as he changed the weights just behind her. Hearing her gasp sent shockwaves through his veins. He fondled her again, pinching her nipple while she moaned. When he returned to an upright position, she released the bar and reached for _him_.

Before Relena could touch him, he caught her wrist and said, "Not yet. You haven't finished your tricep extensions." Something flashed across her features. Frustration, perhaps? Regardless, she followed his instructions and completed two sets of cable tricep extensions, her stormy eyes never leaving his gaze.

"Perfect," his lips tugged upward again. He had become accustomed to smiling when he was with her. She made him feel… alive. The pulsing within his pants was evidence of that fact. "How about we do some tricep kickbacks next?"

"Sure," she purred. Relena stretched in a way that emphasized her breasts and figure. Briefly clenching his fists at his sides, he restrained himself from ripping off her shirt and bra. First, he needed to teach her a lesson. Focusing on the task at hand, he retrieved a five-pound weight from the rack and showed her how to stand.

"Your knees need to bend slightly," he said as he checked her form. "Lean forward a little bit more, but keep your back straight like your skiing downhill. Good." He nodded his approval, one of his hands giving her ass a quick pat. "Now bend your elbow, then extend your forearm." She complied and performed the exercise with precision. "If you want to, you can step forward when you bring the weight up to get a little bit of cardio action." She nodded and did another ten tricep kickbacks before switching to the other arm.

Sweat beaded along her hairline. He loved how she looked when she worked up a sweat, especially when she was underneath him. God, she smelled heavenly, too. He wasn't familiar with the science behind pheromones, but he was a firm believer in their power. Whenever she perspired, all of his senses seemed to hone in on her, as if he was a concupiscent animal and she was his prey. Having carnal knowledge of his wife and what she was capable of further fueled his licentious impulses.

"Heero?" Her angelic voice called out to him and drew him out of the deepest recesses of his mind.

His pulse raced as his eyes flickered to meet hers. Oh yes, tricep kickbacks. Refocusing his mind, he studied her form, paying careful attention to her assets. She was, indeed, perfect. Proud of how hard she was working, he confiscated the weight and returned it to its place. Turning his attention back to his student, he pulled her into a sweet embrace and rewarded her with a kiss that robbed them both of their breath.

She pulled away first, gasping for air as she attempted to catch her breath. Her cheeks were even more crimson from their latest encounter, and he couldn't help but notice her chest rising and falling with labored breath. _God, she's beautiful_.

Relena left him wanting more as she sauntered over to the weight rack, her hips swaying a little more than usual; on purpose, no doubt. Her gaze shifted between the 12 and 15 pounders. "Get the 5's," he said. She threw him a look, then picked them up and came back to stand in front of him.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, so tell me if this is wrong." She raised the dumbbells horizontally like a bird flying mid-flap.

"Almost." Heero came closer, her heat radiating from her like the sun as he pushed her arms down slightly. "Be careful not to raise your arm above your shoulders because that contracts the upper part of your trapezius." As his hands glided across the corresponding muscles, her muscles twitched beneath his touch while he explained. "Try it again," he said softly. She completed a rep, and she was still overextending.

He stepped around her, so he was facing her back. Her arms hung loosely at her sides as she waited for his instructions. Gently wrapping his fingers around her dainty wrists, he lifted her arms to the correct height. "This is where you want to stop."

Relena glanced behind her and into his eyes. "But what if I don't _want_ to stop?" she questioned as her head tilted towards his. Heero carefully assessed her, from her dilated pupils to her raggedy breath to the pleading look on her face, her eyes seemed to flit down to his lips. He didn't want her to stop either, but he was immensely enjoying the innuendo between them.

"Then don't." He winked at her, releasing her wrists and took a step back. A flash of disappointment crossed her features before a look of determination replaced it. Smirking at him, she flawlessly completed ten lateral dumbbell raises.

"Beautiful," he breathed as he took in the sight of his wife lifting weights. This experiment was turning out to be quite the turn on. His erection seemed to pulse in tune with her reps.

Stealing another look at him, Relena bent over and set the weights down, staying there a few moments longer than necessary. Not that he minded the extra viewing time. "What's next?" she flirted.

Clearing his throat and his mind, he said, "Weighted squats." He retrieved a weight bar and put just the right amount on it for her; then he handed her the bar. "I know you know how to squat."

She smiled and began squatting in front of him. "This is too easy."

Heero felt his eyebrow quirk upwards. "Oh really? Perhaps we should raise the stakes then?" He walked around her, assessing her as she squatted. He settled behind her and watched as her perfectly round rump went up and down. As he enjoyed the view, an idea popped into his mind. Without further thought, he reached down into his boot and retrieved his pocket knife. She paused mid-squat and threw him a questioning look. "Don't move," he commanded.

"Is that a…?"

"Yes," he paused, briefly searching her eyes. He could read her like a book when he just looked into them. Seeing her now, the way she gazed at him dazzled him. This particular look of hers displayed not only trust but confidence in him. Recalling the first time he saw this look when he uttered the words "believe in me," he felt at ease about trying something this different and kinky with her. She had always believed in him and continued to do so; why she did, he wasn't entirely sure, but he was grateful for the opportunity to do everything in his power to be the man she deserved.

Smirking when he saw her eyes widen as he brought the blade closer, he reiterated, "Stay still." Sliding his other hand down her crack to her lower lips, he rubbed her thinly covered entrance until he could feel her wetness. With a quick flip of his other hand, he opened the blade and cut a slit in her pants, uncovering her womanhood to him.

Her responding gasp only made him harder. His fingers traced the newly exposed flesh before diving into the wet warmth. Her legs were now visibly shaking as she tried to maintain her position, but she knew they were about to give out if she didn't move.

"Heero... I can't..." With that she stood, removing his hand and his access to her.

"Squat down," he commanded.

Shaking out her legs, she squatted once more, and immediately his digits found her center, two entering her in one fluid motion while his thumb toyed with her asshole. His cock twitched as she clenched around his fingers. He couldn't wait to be reunited with her. In her.

His fingers expertly explored her, finding her familiar g-spot, and massaged it. She was getting close, but he knew she wouldn't be able to squat for much longer, so he abruptly stopped. Relena let out a moan in disappointment as she stood. Discarding the weighted bar, she turned to face her trainer. "Heero…" she breathed.

She was quite the vision. He wanted more than anything to kiss her parted lips and take her right then, but he restrained himself again.

Still holding onto the pocket knife, he stepped closer and raised it to her chest. She was about to take a step back when he reached around her back, preventing her from escaping his sweet torture. "Hold still, and you won't get cut."

Relena's eyes shone with trust as he wielded the blade. She wasn't afraid. She had never been. He heard her let out a breath slowly as he ran the blade along her collarbone, then down to her nipple before suddenly slipping the sharp edge in between her breasts and slicing her top and bra open in a single motion.

Her breasts bounced as they were released from their constraints, her nipples hardening even more in the cool air. She whimpered in pleasure as he traced the tip of the blade around her areola, then moved to its twin to give it the same treatment. From there, he navigated the outside curve of her breasts and up near her underarm, causing her to squeal and jump slightly.

"Heero…"

"Trust me," he replied.

With meticulous precision, he carved the disfigured clothing off of her until she was completely topless. Carefully outlining each one of her fingers on her left hand, he then traced up her arm to her shoulder and finally her neck. He reached around her, grabbing her firm ass, and brought her to him. Their faces were only inches apart. A sweet and salty mix of vanilla and sweat wafted into his nostrils. Bringing the knife up to her lips, he drew unseen lines around them.

"Kiss it," he said.

Her oceanic orbs flickered from his to it before tentatively pressing her lips against it.

"Now lick it."

A hint of a smile appeared on her features before she leisurely licked the entire length of the knife from the handle to the tip and back down again. Memories of her performing the same act on him made his dick twitch with anticipation. Fortunately, and unfortunately, she knew how much he loved to be teased. It was undoubtedly a double-edged sword.

Unable to keep himself from her any longer, he held the blade away and conquered her mouth again, his tongue immediately slipping into hers. Soon their tongues danced a waltz of sorts, as she retreated and he advanced. After a few moments, he released her from his grip and put the blade back on her now swollen lips. He didn't need to say anything; she knew exactly what he wanted. She kissed the shiny metal and smiled, quietly awaiting his next move.

He let the blade run down her cheek and neck to one of her breasts once again, where he took pleasure in teasing her nipple. Taking the other in his mouth, he sucked and lightly bit down while he continued to draw lazy circles around the other. He felt Relena's nails dig into his shoulders as she clung to him for support. If she thought her nails would stop him, she was wrong. He continued his sweet torture, switching to her other breast to give it equal treatment and the blade to his left hand. Sweeping the edge just underneath her breasts caused her to tremble, and watched as her skin pebbled under his torturous touch.

"Heero…" she pleaded.

He unlatched from her breast with an audible pop and straightened to his full height. "Go sit over there," he nodded towards the thigh adduction machine, the blade still against her porcelain skin.

Heero watched as Relena looked down at his unconventional sex toy then inched backward until she could proceed to the machine. He would never hurt Relena; even when he threatened her life in the past, he had never seriously considered killing her. Her strength was irresistible, intoxicating even. Licking his lips in anticipation; he was definitely going to enjoy testing her resolve.

"Like this?" she asked in an innocent voice. Her legs were propped up as if in stirrups and spread open, nice and wide, revealing all her delicate features.

His mouth watered as he looked at her glistening, pink center. He couldn't talk; he just nodded and closed the blade before tossing it somewhere across the room. Removing her shoes and socks, he gingerly touched her toes then the soles of her feet to her ankles. He stole a look at her and found her biting her lip. Smirking, he pressed a light, feathery kiss on both of her ankles. She moaned and withered in her seat.

He didn't relent in his torture; his hands ran alongside her calves and up to her thighs. Slowly and methodically, he massaged her muscles upward until he reached her groin. The leather seat shimmered in the bright light with the evidence of her arousal. He leaned forward and breathed in her scent before lightly blowing on her bundle of nerves. Her legs automatically came up in response, and he pushed them back down into position, this time restraining them. His tongue darted out to catch the nectar dripping from in between her petals.

Heero heard her gasp once more as she desperately tried to move her legs. Looking up as he lapped her essence up, he relished in the view of her contorted face between her breasts. When his tongue entered her cavern, her hands buried themselves in his hair. She pulled and tugged in a futile attempt to get him to stop, but to no avail. He only buried himself deeper within her.

Feeling her rapid heart rate pulsing against his tongue, hearing her labored breath, and witnessing the subtle shudder of her thighs clearly indicated she was getting close. She had been such a good student, but she had yet to finish her lesson. He was too much of a distraction for her to continue her workout, so he stopped.

The back of his neck tingled when he heard her moan his name in frustration. Licking his lips clean as he pulled away, he looked up at his wife, who seemed unusually fatigued. Her breaths continued to come hot and fast, her chest rapidly rising and falling with each one. Captivated by her twin peaks, he couldn't resist pinching and pulling at her nipples, bringing them to life once more, before releasing them.

"Heero…" her voice strained as her eyes pleaded with him for mercy.

"Bring your legs together," he directed.

"I don't think I can…" she whined.

"Then I guess we'll have to stop there," he started for the door, but her voice stopped him.

"Wait! I'll do it," she cried out to him. "I think I need the weight lowered, though." He watched as she tried to bring her legs together but couldn't. Returning to her, he modified the weight limit even lower and stood just outside of her reach.

He watched her, waiting. "Well?" Her flushed features became determined as she concentrated on adducting her thighs. Smiling, Heero watched as she successfully completed ten reps and looked up at him expectantly.

He knew she wanted more, so he gave it to her, just not exactly how she wanted. "Keep going," he persisted in his torment.

A glimmer of anger flashed across her eyes as she stared him down, finishing five more reps. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of relenting just yet. "Do ten more," he prodded.

"Ten?!" She snapped.

He simply nodded and enjoyed watching her puff her lower lip out and blow her bangs upward in frustration. She was so damn sexy when she was mad. Her eyes locked with his in a silent duel. At some point during their relationship, she had mastered his glare. Although he would never admit it, she was, in fact, intimidating. Once she finished the final reps, she gritted her teeth and asked, "what's next, Teacher?"

Maybe he had pushed her too far? He wasn't entirely sure, but he was certain that she would enjoy this next exercise. "Get down on the floor," he commanded.

Her eyebrows rose. _Good_. He suspected she would like this.

"On my knees…?" she asked suggestively.

"No, lay on your back. I want you to do leg raises," he replied, his tone even and calm, although his heart skipped a beat at the thought of finally burying himself within her.

Dropping to his knees at the soles of her feet, he secured his hands around her ankles and brought her legs up until they were over her head. He glanced down and saw her smirking, then she lifted herself further and gyrated her hips against his hard-on. Unable to contain himself, he released a grunt, which only seemed to add fuel to her burning desire as she moaned in response.

He took hold of her ankles with a single hand and expertly unzipped his pants with the other. His soldier immediately sprung to attention when released from its confinement.

There was no need to slowly reintroduce himself to her; she was more than ready for him. He positioned himself outside of her entrance and, without warning, thrust inside. Relena cried out as he filled her completely, the tip of his dick pressing firmly against the neck of her womb.

Lost within her, euphoria fueled his entire being as he rejoiced in being reunited with the love of his life. Thirty days without her seemed like an eternity. Yearning for her touch, his mind often drifted to cherished memories of being one with his wife. Her angelic frame was forever imprinted on his soul and brought much-desired peace to his war torn-heart. Completing him like a missing piece of the puzzle, Relena fulfilled him in ways he never dreamed possible. His sole purpose for living was her and protecting the peace they both worked so hard to achieve.

More than anything else, he loved her. Suspended in the loneliness of space, this had become self-evident. And despite trying to find some semblance of solace with his lone companion, his hands, he could never replicate the warmth and love of her touch. Each lonely night was filled with empty pleasure, leaving him wanting. Oftentimes, when the rest of the crew lay sleeping, he found himself comforted by her phantom voice, which called out to him to return home in the deepest recesses of his mind. But the manifestation of her paled in comparison to the view before him.

Letting her ankles come to rest on his shoulders, his hands found her hips and securely held them as he thrust into her again and again. Her breasts bounced wildly as he ravaged her. Sweet murmurs and moans escaped her lips. The way she arched back against the floor, her face twisting in ecstasy, made him want more. His heart captured every moment and committed it to memory. Feeling her clench her muscles around him almost made him spill his seed, but he wasn't done with her yet. Withdrawing from her only for a moment to flip her over, he reentered her with a renewed sense of determination. He wanted to show her just how much he missed her. How much he loved her.

The audible wet slap of his skin meeting her skin in addition to her adorable and sexy moans was music to his ears. Together they found their rhythm. Each time he entered her, it was as if he added another note to their endless love song. Their hips met simultaneously in harmony, producing a loud primal tune. And even when they were separated, when he was in space, so far away from her, his heart beat for her. He wanted nothing more than to feel the rhythm emotion, to hold her close, and to feel her strength. In those moments of weakness, he replayed those memories, strung together like notes in a melody.

Slowing his pace down considerably, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you." Then he lightly licked her ear before placing a kiss there. She purred and reached back with one hand, her dainty fingers finding his unshaven cheek. He paused, burying himself deep within her, and took her hand in his. He let his lips run over her palm before he pressed a firm kiss against it. Releasing her hand, he instead captured her lips as she met him in the middle, their kiss conveying all of the passion and love they felt for one another.

Parting to take a much-needed breath, Relena turned away from him as she moved her hips, signaling she wanted him to continue. "Heero…" she moaned.

"Hmmm?" he practically growled against her neck as he resumed making love to her.

"Make me cum," she whispered in a desperate plea for release, giving him a tight squeeze.

Smirking, he was all too happy to oblige. It only took a moment for him to find her clit. He began stroking her sweet spot, and she cried out in ecstasy as he fucked her harder and faster. A few beats passed until he made her climax. His heart felt like it was going to explode, but instead, another body part did. He continued to pump into her as she came until his seed spilled from him.

Frozen in place, his manhood still pulsing within her, he held onto her hips for support. Unsure of how much time passed, he just relished in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Still semi-hard, he withdrew his sword from her sheath, and the culmination of their workout dripped down her lower lips and onto the gym floor.

He watched as Relena collapsed and rolled over to face him. Some of her long, beautiful blonde hair, dampened from sweat, clung to the sides of her face and her chest. Joining Relena, Heero faced her on his side and propped his head up with a hand. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead to the bridge of her nose, gathering in the inner corner of her eye before slipping down her cheek. Reaching out, he caught it with his thumb, gently wiping it away.

Her hand came up to the side of his face, eyes twinkling as she smiled at him. And immediately, he felt like he was home. She was where he belonged. Nestling into her palm, he leaned forward as she moved her hand to hook the back of his neck, gently pulling him toward her as she rose to meet his lips in a tender kiss.

They continued to explore each other's bodies, their fingertips highlighting one another's features. His skin burned at the trails she left behind. She had no idea what she did to him. Lost within each other, their kisses becoming more feverish and demanding with each second that ticked by. Wanting to worship her again, Heero began tugging down her now destroyed "holy" pants. Relena removed her shoes and wiggled as Heero stripped them from her.

She eyed the discarded clothing and complained, "You ruined my pants."

"No, I improved them," he smirked.

"There's a giant hole in them, Heero," she argued as she looked at him incredulously.

Shrugging, he simply replied, "easy access."

"What about my bra and shirt?! I just bought them."

"A necessary sacrifice," he bantered. "I'll buy you more. In every color, if you like," he offered, in hopes that she would relent, so he could continue his mission.

"Heero," she chided.

"You know it was worth it."

Conceding, Relena let out a long sigh and relaxed against him, "I know, but I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

Heero smiled as he took her into his arms and consoled her, "Good thing it's the weekend tomorrow. You'll be able to relax."

"Something tells me that we won't be resting much," she chuckled into his chest before meeting his gaze.

"Well, I have been away…"

"For far too long," she finished his sentence. Pressing her body and lips to his, he savored her like a forbidden fruit.

Breathless, Relena pulled away. Her gaze seemed to pierce through every barricade, assessing what to do next. He knew her all too well. He could read her just as well as she could read him. Smirking, he waited for her to speak her desire.

"So tell me, teacher, do you like working out with me?" Relena asked in an irresistibly flirtatious tone.

Heero chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, his body now encompassing hers in a pushup position. Their lips briefly met before Heero pushed back up and held himself above her to admire all that she was. His intense stare made her blush, and he did another pushup, lowering himself once more to kiss her, this time lingering there to savor her. When they parted, her eyes were dilated with lust, and Heero just smirked.

He was still perfectly in form, and she must have noticed because she challenged, "I wonder just how many pushups you can do while kissing me." A light chuckle escaped his throat as he lowered down to peck her swollen lips, then he brushed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"One," he whispered.

Then he did another pushup, before coming back to her. His lips caressed hers briefly.

"Two," he breathed.

Again he did a push up and kissed her.

"Three," he mouthed before licking her lips and diving into her mouth.

This went on for some time until Relena stopped him by placing her index finger on his lips. "It's my turn now." A mischievous smile appeared on her features, and Heero wondered exactly what she had in mind.

"Is that so?" He questioned as he lowered himself onto his elbows, still hovering above her so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

"Mhmm, I want to show you just how much I missed you," she replied, lightly tracing his collarbone with her fingertips.

"Hmmm, I don't know… I'm not sure if I'm done with your lesson," he teased.

"Is that so? Well… maybe... I could work on some more squats again since I had so much trouble with them the first time," she suggested as her hands journeyed further down his body.

"Practice makes perfect," he replied.

"I thought I already was perfect," she quipped.

"You are more than perfect," Heero smiled at her.

"So are you," she agreed as she took hold of his cock and rubbed his length, his hips instinctively thrusting into her grasp. "You're hard again," she exclaimed, her voice seemingly surprised to find him ready.

Chuckling again, he did one last push up, lowering himself to her ear to say, "how can I not be when you're naked?" With that he rolled to the side and laid on his back. Looking over to her, he outstretched his arms to welcome her. He observed her with great anticipation as she assumed her jockey-like position over him. Grasping his sword again, she slowly sheathed him as she sunk down onto him. Placing her hands on his chest, she began to ride him like a prized stallion.

Looking upwards at his rider, he admired her strength and determination. It was something that had always seemed to draw him closer to her, once perplexed, later intrigued, and now besotted. He loved her more than life itself.

She was his reason for living.

She gave him meaning and purpose.

She was his mission.

Making love to her had quickly become one of his favorite pastimes. His insatiable desire for her was neverending. While Relena was reserved and shy their first few times, she quickly overcame her naivety and increasingly grew more confident in bed. Her innocence was endearing, but he loved when she endeavored to try something different. Before tonight, they had never roleplayed, but Heero was hopeful they would do this again. Very soon. He usually took control in the bedroom but had always fantasized about her being a dominatrix. It wasn't in her nature to be sadistic, but the mere thought of her with a whip in her hands and punishing him for his sins could make him cum.

Her moans begged for his attention as she slowly rode him. Shifting his hand from her hip to her ass, his index finger found her backdoor entrance wet and ready from their vigorous activity earlier tonight. She moaned in pleasure as he circled her tight asshole. Pressing firmly into it, he eased his digit inside while she continued to sheath his sword, her body rhythmically bouncing up and down. As he toyed with her, it was as if she was his game controller. When he slowly pushed deeper inside her, she sunk down low, taking him as far as her womanhood would allow and gyrated her hips. As he rapidly finger fucked her, she sped up as well. Smirking at this revelation, he picked up his pace and began meeting her thrust for thrust, knowing he would further stimulate her clit.

Sure enough, she admitted in between labored breaths that she was close as she raked her nails down his chest. God, he loved when she did that. So much so he began shooting his seed deep inside of her before she climaxed, surprising her and himself. As he came, all air left his lungs. Half blinded by overwhelming ecstasy, he reached to their conjunction and found her clit. His cock was still at full mast as he brought her to the pinnacle with him. He caught her as she fell against his chest, her body quivering as she recovered. Adjusting his hips, he withdrew himself from her. Heero held her close, lightly running his hands up and down her back.

They laid there, chest to chest, recovering from their workout while listening to each other's cadence of their heartbeats and breaths normalize. Heero closed his eyes, a mixture of sex, sweat, and vanilla filled his nostrils as he just enjoyed being. If someone had told him this is where he would be four years ago, he would have shot them. Now, that he was here, with her in his arms, there was nowhere he'd rather be. Feeling her stir caused him to peek an eye open down at his wife. Her beautiful smile filled him in ways he couldn't describe. Gazing at her, his throat thickened; she was simply breathtaking. Staring into the depths of the ocean of her eyes, he lost himself. Nothing else mattered when he was with her and she with him.

He felt her hand migrate up to his cheek where she thumbed away the moisture that gathered on the outside corner of his eye. Only she could make him cry.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

She had single-handedly rendered him speechless so all he could do was kiss her. Their kiss, slow and sweet, ended when Relena sat up so she straddled him once more and stretched.

Cocking her head to the side, she fingered the scars on his torso as she asked in a sultry voice, "Soooo, what was that with the knife?"

Heero blew out air through his nostrils in a snort of sorts. "I don't know, just thought I'd try something different."

"You must have had one heck of a mission," she insinuated.

"It was actually pretty boring," he amended.

"Hmm, sounds familiar," she said sarcastically. "Every meeting I've gone to this past week, I could have fallen asleep."

"I have some tea that could do just that," he chortled as he accepted her playful smack against his chest as punishment before capturing her hand and pressing a firm kiss on her palm. "Did the legislature sign off of the budget yet?"

He watched as she sighed heavily. She looked worn out, and not just from their work out. "No, I still haven't secured enough funding for the next phase of the Mars Terraformation Project," she lamented.

"You should talk to Quatre. He may be able to help," Heero offered in an attempt to console his wife. She worked so hard for the future of humanity and she got so little in return. Still holding her hand, he strategically placed one feathery kiss after another on each of her fingertips.

"You mean Dorothy may be able to help," she corrected.

Taking a moment to pause his affections, he replied, "Well, her too, but I was thinking Quatre may be able to just write you a check." Then his lips resumed admiring her delicate digits.

"Oh.." she seemed like she was deep in thought for a second, but she continued, "Well, that's an idea. I suppose it doesn't hurt to ask. Enough about me, though. Tell me about your mission."

"There's nothing to tell," he said in between kisses.

"You don't want to tell me or you can't tell me?" she persisted.

"Both."

He felt his lips tug upwards as he watched her roll her eyes. He adored her even more when she was angry. All he wanted to do was pull her down for a much desired makeout session but then she asked, "How's Duo?" And he cringed.

"Obnoxious."

"Heero," she chided, "you _know_ what I mean."

She was his one and only weakness. With a single word, she could bring him to his knees. He could never resist her for too long, so he answered. "He's fine. He said to tell you hello and that Hilde wants to get together for dinner."

"Oh, that would be nice to have them over again. Tell him I said hi and that I'll get in touch with her."

Heero inwardly cringed again at the thought of conversing with Duo anytime soon. He was a great friend but Heero _just_ spent a whole month with him. In addition to needing some distance from his colleague, he had legitimate safety concerns about his presence in their house. Last time they invited him over, Duo somehow managed to catch their kitchen on fire. Instead, Heero offered, "How about we go out for dinner? You've been wanting to try that new Indian restaurant."

She looked at him, clearly surprised. "Really?! Oh, Heero! I would love that." It wasn't often that they went out; it was dangerous and an unnecessary risk. But he would do anything to make her happy. And he would do anything to keep Duo out of his house. The man couldn't be trusted. Plus, he met his lifetime quota for dealing with Duo during this latest mission.

"Yes, now come here." He sat up to bring her back down to him. Now that he secured her in his embrace, he entangled his hands in her tresses while their tongues probed one another, fighting for dominance. It didn't take long for Heero to become completely entranced by her.

She pulled away and smiled down at him; she was beaming like a goddess of sunlight.

"Soooo, did you miss me?" she asked as she tactfully tantalized his manhood by grinding her wetness against his rock hard cock.

Heero let out a groan, then grasped her hips to still her. "You already know my answer," he murmured.

She bent forward, her lips hovering above his, and asked again in a whisper, "But I want to hear you say it." He felt her moist velvet tongue trace his mouth before biting his lower lip. "Tell me, Heero. Did you miss me?"

"Always," he replied in a hushed tone. Her lips brushed against his ever so lightly; he was about to kiss her when she resumed her position straddling him. Smirking to himself, he loved when she played hard to get, and he would happily play along.

Kneading her thighs upwards to her hips, he reached around and grabbed a handful of her ass before smacking it. He enjoyed watching her breasts bounce from the impact.

"So what did you think of me using the knife?" He asked in an alluring tone.

Heero watched as his wife's already tinted cheeks darken further. "I liked it."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked up as he waited to see if she would elaborate further.

"It was... kinky,"she giggled before adding, "and _so_ hot."

"Wanna do it again?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

Reaching over next to him, he retrieved a hidden combat knife, which closely resembled a KA-BAR, from underneath the workout bench. He stored all sorts of weapons throughout their house, in case he ever had need of them. He just never thought of using them for _this_ purpose.

Careful not to cut her, he let the blade glide over her. He didn't have any intentions of killing anyone, especially her, even though he had once vowed to do so. Oddly enough, the only blood he had spilled since the war was hers. Remembering the resistance of her hymen before he tore through her barrier was forever implanted in his memory. Truth be told, it was the one time he enjoyed spilling blood. Since claiming her virginity, his dick regularly bathed in her monthly flow. The natural lubricant and familiar scent of iron only fueled his animalistic desires.

Flipping her over, he steadily held the blade against her neck just under her chin. Her gaze held his as he eased himself into her again. He made love to her at a torturously slow pace, not only pushing himself to his limits but hers as well. From her rapid breathing and the way she was biting her lower lip, he could tell she was doing her best to restrain herself. After all she knew she would get cut if she opened her mouth too far. Of course, he would never let that happen, but the perceived threat was enough to silence her.

Increasing the frequency and magnitude with which he entered her, she released a throaty moan through her closed mouth. She was getting close to screaming his name; he was ready for it. He'd move the knife away before any injury could come to her. However, she surprised him by bringing her hand to her face, where she bit down on her forefinger instead. Her stubbornness never ceased to amaze him. In this instance, it only made him more determined to edge her closer to her climax.

Slowing his pace, his thrusts not as powerful, he took his sweet time drawing a straight line down the middle of her body until he reached her rosebud. There he used the blunt edge to run over it. Each time he did, she clamped down around him. The feeling was sublime and unlike any other.

"Heero…" she whimpered.

And there it was. The sound he had been waiting for. It was her tell.

She was close.

He knew it.

And he'd use that to his advantage.

Smirking, he slowly withdrew himself, earning him a groan of disappointment from his lady love.

"On your knees," he commanded as he tapped the metal against them.

A moment later, she was in a modified downward dog position. The side of her face and her breasts touched the floor, but her ass was in the air and all for his taking. Carefully tracing the curvature of her vertebrae, he told her not to move. He enjoyed watching the subtle shiver course through her body. With his other hand he guided his throbbing member from her wet cavern to her backdoor and let himself in.

A moan from deep within escaped him as he introduced himself. Setting aside his new favorite toy, he took a hold of her hip and continued to press into her. She was so incredibly tight. It was as if her ass was simultaneously sucking him in and pushing him out. With each thrust, he went deeper into her. His sack slapped against her wet womanhood and bundle of nerves.

Again, she cried out his name.

And he stopped.

Leaning down, his lips brushing against her heated neck as he asked, "Had enough yet?"

"Never," she whimpered.

Smiling against her ear, he simply replied, "Good."

He had been so close to coming himself but he wasn't ready for this to end. Much to his wife's dismay, he pulled out yet again. He positioned her so she lay on her side. Joining her on the floor, her back to his chest, he came up from behind her and lifted one of her legs up. Within seconds, he pushed into her backdoor entrance and reintroduced himself. Soon he found a sustainable pace, not too fast and not too slow. When she rested her foot against his thigh for support, he released it and instead found a perky breast to fondle instead. Pinching and pulling her nipple elicited the most adorable and sexiest sounds he'd ever heard.

"Please… Heero… make me come," she begged. She sounded desperate and he was happy to help.

"As you wish," he whispered before he licked the helix of her ear and pressed a firm kiss there as his hand glided down to the apex of her femininity. Swirling circles around her pink pearl, alternating speeds and force, in delicious torment.

His cock begged for release as he rammed into her, but he was a gentleman so he would make sure she came first. Dipping a finger, then another, into her wet folds he continued to tease her. She was completely drenched. While rubbing her rosebud, he added a third finger and made love to both of her holes. Tensing up and curling her toes, she let out a blood-curdling scream and only then did he allow himself to fill her completely.

Heero rested his head against her arm as he caught his breath. He was in top physical condition but she still managed to take his breath away. Removing himself, he laid on his back and enjoyed the endorphin high. A moment later, Relena collapsed against him. "I...am...exhausted," she panted. "But you know... I think… I think I like working out, afterall."

And all he could do was laugh.

Glancing down at his wife, he smiled and cradled her in his arms while they rested from their strenuous activities. Relena shifted in his embrace, their skin adhering to one another like glue which hindered her movements.

"Ugh, I desperately need a shower," she complained.

"Well then, _my queen_ , how about we go upstairs then?" he asked, his voice thick with innuendo. Heero enjoyed the subtle shiver he felt rippling beneath his fingertips. Oftentimes he called Relena his queen when he serviced her. She always seemed to like the endearment and the pleasure that always followed.

"Mmm… I think I like the sound of that," she purred as she hovered over him, biting his lower lip before kissing him full on the mouth.

His fingers slid down the length of her body as he asked, "How about a nice, long massage to soothe your sore muscles?" His hands stopping on her ass to knead the soft, yet firm flesh there.

The moan emitted from her flipped a switch within him and all he knew is that he needed her. "That sounds wonderful. You know… there are these really tense spots that need some special attention."

He felt his eyebrows raise in curiosity as he asked, "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," she replied, pausing to bite her lip as she seemed to think. Pointing to the side of her neck, the place just underneath her ear, she whispered, "This has been bothering me."

He reached up and gingerly thumbed the spot, "Right here?" She nodded and he immediately placed a gentle kiss over her affliction. "Where else are you sore?" he asked, his mouth watering with anticipation.

Next she pointed to her collarbone, which he replicated a sweet butterfly kiss there before moving on to her nipple. It was indeed quite red from all of the action it received earlier so he paid extra attention to it, taking his time gliding his tongue around and over it before gently suckling on her bud. After a while her fingers kneaded his scalp and detached him from her breast.

"Heero…" she let out in a breathy moan.

"Yes?" he whispered in between planting kisses on her abdomen.

"I think…" she started out and he paused to look up at her. Her eyelashes kissed her crimson cheeks before her beautiful eyes fluttered open and settled on him.

"Tell me what ails you and I will make it better," he entreated.

She shifted slightly, running her dainty fingers down the front of her body to where her legs joined. "Here. It's tender right here." Laying on the ground, she spread her legs and her inner folds to welcome his healing touch.

Looking at the heart of her femininity, his manhood sprung to life. "I know just what to do," he smirked as he lowered his mouth to her center and lapped up their essence. Gently holding her down as she withered beneath him, he massaged her g-spot with his tongue until she climaxed and the muscle relaxed. He sat up and _his_ affliction begged for the same treatment. From the look in her eye, she must have known because she grasped onto him and began to rub his entire length, base to tip and back down again.

Biting her lip once more, she continued to stroke him. "You know, I'm starting to feel some tension here again," she said as she pointed to her entrance.

"Oh yeah?" he eyed her knowingly.

"Mhmm," she nodded as she touched herself.

"Perhaps, I should take you upstairs where I can get a better look?" he questioned.

"How about our bathroom?" She offered. Her eyes flickered from his groin up to him as she smiled. He often enjoyed making love to her in front of their mirror so he could watch every part of her.

"Mmm, I think you're right," he replied, thinking of how he wanted her this time. She released her hold as he moved to stand up. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her upstairs to their master bathroom in order to teach her another lesson: self-care.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! What a workout! Thanks for reading the latest edition of my 1xR smut! When Church of Lemons 2021 was first announced, DarkBluePhoenix and I tossed around some role playing ideas and this one stuck. I hope you enjoyed reading this erotic playtime as much as I did writing it.
> 
> A massive thank you to my betas: CrystalTear(heartensoul), JenJenGundamFan, NinjetteTwitch, Revy679. And a shout out to my friends on the Church of Lemons sprinting channel. This fic is immensely better because of all of your input. Love you lots! xoxo


End file.
